


Philip

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is paying Erik a visit in 1977 - and is shocked to find "two works of art" housed in Erik's Manhattan home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philip

                                                                                                                                                                           

 

"Is that a new painting you have collected...? He's beautiful." Charles stared at the beautiful painting. He could never have a  piece like this at the mansion now that it's been turned into a school. The painting looked quite familiar to him. Charles gasped, "Erik is that the original 1793 painting by Jacques Louis David? Did you steal the Patroclus?"

Erik feigned innocence. "Really now Charles- I'm a very serious collector. Theft is such an ugly word."

Charles smiled and shook his head. It was 1977; they hadn't quite reconciled - but hatred could never describe their relationship. Charles knew that deep down Erik Lehnsherr was a good man. He had hope. The visit to Erik's Manhattan apartment was merely business related. But it was nice to see his old friend.

"Charles - now don't forget. You promised to go see Star Wars. I wish to discuss this movie with you the next time we get a chance to talk. It's about time you expand your film tastes. You just can't keep watching Olivier movies."

Charles rolled his eyes; "I find it ridiculous that film makers are creating a fantasy world - when the planet is already filled with the unexpected! And I just can't believe you were entertained by such a movie? Who on earth was able to convince you to go see it...? Toad...?"

Erik laughed out loud.

"Well Erik, it is getting quite late now; maybe we can schedule a game of chess for next week?" Charles had a small strange desire that Erik wouldn't want him to leave; but the tall man stood up with a nod.

"Yes - you're right. It is getting late. And I should be ..." Erik was about to finish his sentence when the doors behind them suddenly opened.

                                                                                                                                                                                         

Charles turned and for a moment thought he was possibly seeing a strange hallucination. At the doorway was an amazing beautiful man. With a fit, muscular shape like those of Greek gods in paintings and statues. This young man had dark hair and he was barely covered in some sort of white cotton type sleeping pants. Charles could clearly see the outline of the man's circumcised member - a bulge that appeared barely subdued by the fabric. Charles had been too busy since he sobered up and started the school to think about sex. It was amazing how in one instant; the craving appeared so sharply in his body and mind. Could this beautiful new man be a new member of the Brotherhood?

"I'm sorry - I didn't realize that Erik had a guest. Forgive me - it was late; and I was just wondering if Erik was coming to bed soon. I'm sorry. I will go back upstairs." The young man appeared genuinely embarrassed to interrupt them.

"It's all right Phillip - Charles was just leaving."

Charles could hear the softness in Erik's voice. It was the tone of a lover. He recognized it all too well. Years ago; Erik used to speak to him that way. Charles knew his heart was breaking. But that was foolish of him. Charles had rebuffed Erik twice now. Why should the handsome man choose a life of celibacy? He wasn't a balding crippled headmaster.

"Oh - Mr. Xavier - Erik has told me some amazing things about you. It is a pleasure to have met you; please forgive my intrusion and appearance. There is usually no one in this house but me or Erik. Again, forgive me; I will go upstairs now." The man smiled and walked away.

When the doors closed, Charles turned to look at Erik. "You are starting to get quite selective on your Brotherhood membership...?"

"He's not a member of the Brotherhood. He's not much of a fighter at all. Not to mention; Mystique doesn't like him at all. She always tells me that he reminds her of you."

Charles raised an eyebrow with that comment.

"I met Phillip at the Louvre. And as far as I've been able to ascertain; his mutation is that he's beautiful and loves art." Erik looked over to the painting on the wall.

Charles furrowed his brow, "My god, he's human."

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Really Charles...But, if you must put a label on him. Then, yes, I guess you can call it that. Yes, Phillip is human. Does that shock you?"

Charles was speechless for at least a minute. But, eventually Charles looked up at Erik with a gleam in his eye. "That human must have some sort of mutation if he has been able to bed the great Magneto. Maybe you can send him to the mansion for a few days; I can run some tests on him?"

Erik shook his head, "Not a chance Professor - you get your own art loving boy. You're not stealing mine. Phillip is enthralled enough with Professor X. He is constantly reading the stories about your X-Men and what you do for mutants."

Charles blushed. Was he capable of attracting a beautiful young man like Phillip? Erik seemed to htink so. Charles waved Erik away, "All right - calm your mind. I won't go near your young lover. Oh well, Scott is here. And Erik; I understand if we can't meet for chess anytime soon. You're obviously quite busy." Charles started to roll away when he felt Erik's power stop him.

Erik leaned down and looked into Charles beautiful but sad blue eyes. "Nothing and no one will ever get between us nor my opportunity to beat you at chess. Remember that old friend."

Charles smiled and kissed Erik on the cheek. "I will remember that; as for beating me at chess; you can definitely continue to try - ..."

 


End file.
